ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 January 2019
23:35-55 Hi. 23:39-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-30 Hai 23:39-44 Ill be on and Off here 23:39-51 If thats Oki with u 23:39-58 Okay. 23:40-04 Cool =) 23:40-07 Anyways 23:40-30 Harumi: (Still a Ghost that disappeared) 23:40-46 Lloyd: HARUMI!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! 23:41-07 OOC: I thought Lloyd was gonna sacrifice himself to save Rumi... 23:41-18 Lloyd: Cole, do the spell that truns people into ghosts 23:41-36 Ooc: I forgot how he was XD 23:41-49 Cole: okay... *ahem* 23:41-58 OOC: (DRAMATIC MUSIC) 23:42-04 Cole: bequeath bequeath bequeath 23:42-23 Lloyd: (turns into a ghost 23:42-45 Jade: (is just crying) 23:42-54 Luna: (Same as Jade) 23:43-16 Caleb: there is no logical reason to do this, according to my database. 23:43-43 Lloyd: goodbye, everyone. (Goes after harumi) 23:44-06 OOC: Were the Oni in The Departed Realm? 23:44-21 OOC: I believe so 23:44-30 OOC: Oh god Lloyd XD 23:44-56 Jade: go, ninja, go. (Watches lloyd go off into the deprted realm) 23:45-01 OOC: XD 23:45-18 OOC: Refrence from an episode. 23:45-26 OOC: That I forgot XD 23:45-39 OOC: I always reference stuff XD 23:45-48 OOC: Ik lol 23:46-17 Lloyd: (in the deprted realm) HARUMI!!!! Where are you?! 23:46-37 (Oni pop out of shadows) 23:46-51 Oni: So, you´ve finally come to join us... 23:46-58 OOC: brb 23:47-03 OOC: Mkay. 23:47-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:47-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:47-57 Back 23:48-10 OOC: Okay. 23:48-34 Lloyd: b-back off. I am the grandson of the fist spinjitzu master! 23:48-51 Oni: We know... He was part of US! 23:49-17 Lloyd: ninja...gooo!!! (Tries to spinjitzu them) 23:49-27 (Doesn´t work) 23:49-53 Ooc: XD this has become a lloyd x harumi love story lol 23:49-53 Oni: Now now... You wouldn´t want your precious HARUMI to get hurt, do you? 23:50-01 OOC: YES AND I LOVE IT 23:50-09 Harumi: (Tied up) 23:50-25 Lloyd: I swear by the first spinjitzu master, whatever you've don't to her... 23:50-38 OOC: Idk why but im actually a good villan XD 23:50-48 XD you really are lol 23:50-58 Oni: We won´t do anything to her unless you join us... 23:51-09 OOC: Thankks XD 23:51-12 Lloyd: ha, never. 23:51-22 O.oc: yw 23:51-41 Oni: Well then... (They do something to her idk XD) 23:51-49 Harumi: (Screams in pain) 23:51-51 Caleb: you guys, I'm getting a signal from lloyd! Hes in the related realm! 23:52-04 Departed not related 23:52-05 Luna: REALLY?! 23:52-20 Jade: YAY! 23:52-51 Omg I hate my dirty mind for what I'm thinking the oni did to harumi 23:53-02 OOC: Oh gosh 23:53-32 OOC: Well then 23:53-35 Lloyd: stop doing (enter evil thing) to harumi! 23:53-52 Oni: I told you, we´ll stop if you join us. 23:54-06 Harumi: (Keeps screaming in pain) 23:54-15 Lloyd: fine... Fine... 23:54-25 OOC: Ninjago Logic: GHOSTS can get hurt by kinda-Ghosts) 23:54-26 (Is hoping to trick them) 23:54-34 Yeah XD 23:54-51 Thank dotd for showing us that XD 23:54-59 Oni: (Sees through his lie) You can´t possibly excpect us to be that gullible 23:55-31 Lloyd: oh really now. (Gets all ninja upon them XD) 23:55-37 brb 23:55-45 OOC: Mkay. 23:56-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:56-09 Back 23:56-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:56-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:56-37 Anyways... 23:56-48 Oni: (Dodges with POWERFUL MAGIC) 23:57-01 Harumi: LLOYD! JUST JOIN THEM! 23:57-10 (She keeps screaming in pain) 23:57-15 Lloyd: never... Ninja never quit... 23:57-38 Jade: that's it ive had enough. Cole, turn me into a ghost. 23:57-51 Luna: Me too. 23:57-58 Cole: no. This is Lloyds fight. I refuse. 23:58-22 OOC: Okay then Cole 23:58-39 ~ Guy covered in squirrels says what? has joined the chat ~ 23:58-54 O hai 23:58-57 Hi. 23:59-19 ~ Guy covered in squirrels says what? has left the chat ~ 00:00-12 Wut XD 00:00-14 Wha- what... 00:00-57 I guess we continue??? 00:01-07 Jade: (shakes Cole back and forth) boi are you crazy?! Lloyd needs us!!! Even if it makes thins less romantic!!! 00:01-19 OOC: JADE XDXD 00:01-40 Ooc: that's why I love using jade XD 00:02-13 Cole: well... I could make everyone in tje depryed realm human again... 00:02-31 Luna: That would release the Oni though... 00:02-57 Cole:...except for lloyd. Ghosts are more powerful than humans. 00:03-26 OOC: Wait does he mean that Lloyd would be stuck there or the Oni would be stuck? 00:04-17 Ooc: he means that everyone in the departed realm wpuld come back to earth, but lloyd would remain a ghost 00:04-28 OOC: OHHHHH R.I.P Lloyd XD 00:04-37 Ooc: Cole is op in this XD 00:04-44 OOC: Yup XD 00:04-47 XD 00:05-06 Jade: it it helps... 00:05-41 Cole: *ahem* butter me up like a bread roll (yes, that's the spell) 00:05-50 OOC: XD 00:05-55 In the departed realm 00:06-11 Harumi: Wait... WHATS HAPPENING?! 00:06-21 (Mist is swirling around them) lloyd: WHATS GOING ON?!?! 00:06-23 (They all start to float) 00:06-36 (They fall back to earth) 00:06-50 OOC: Wait is Harumi a ghost too? 00:07-09 Ooc: hmmm... You control her, up to you 00:07-20 OOC: She´s a ghost XD 00:07-24 XD okay 00:07-28 Brb 00:07-39 Harumi: We´re back in Ninjago? 00:07-54 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 00:07-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:08-01 Ello Glowy. 00:08-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:08-25 hi 00:08-27 Hey Glowy 00:08-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:10-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:20-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:21-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:27-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:28-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:34-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:35-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:36-25 piss 00:37-34 Oooooo 00:38-03 Wooooooow 00:38-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:38-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:51-56 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 00:55-34 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 00:55-41 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 01:00-12 AGAIN??? 01:06-56 Aaaaaaaaaa 01:07-06 How aaaannnnoooyyyyyiiiinnnnnggggg 01:07-12 YEEESSS 01:07-21 Aaaaaaaaaaa 01:12-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-37 Aha! 01:12-49 Hewwo XD 01:13-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:27-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:30-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:31-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:52-42 ~ Guy covered in squirrels says what? has joined the chat ~ 01:53-22 ~ Guy covered in squirrels says what? has left the chat ~ 01:31-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:52-42 ~ Guy covered in squirrels says what? has joined the chat ~ 01:53-23 ~ Guy covered in squirrels says what? has left the chat ~ 02:00-08 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:00-11 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-14 Why.... 02:00-17 WHY.... 02:00-21 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 02:03-39 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:03-46 poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop 02:03-47 oh shit 02:03-48 HAI 02:03-49 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:03-56 NBB BBQ HVHCUGTUX8XYUBBT7S8ZRZRO dozdoy zdounxt9ubs9b9tuhx9xxtuxutxtiufvzczuczriuhzivzivzfovstst uosu 02:04-03 Nai 02:04-05 Bai 02:05-54 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:06-02 black people are cool 02:24-37 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:00-14 Why.... 02:00-17 WHY.... 02:00-21 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 02:03-39 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:03-46 poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop 02:03-47 oh shit 02:03-48 HAI 02:03-49 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:03-56 NBB BBQ HVHCUGTUX8XYUBBT7S8ZRZRO dozdoy zdounxt9ubs9b9tuhx9xxtuxutxtiufvzczuczriuhzivzivzfovstst uosu 02:04-03 Nai 02:04-05 Bai 02:05-55 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:06-02 black people are cool 02:24-37 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:30-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:30-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:32-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:32-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:36-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:36-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:37-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:37-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:46-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:47-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:48-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:48-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:52-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:53-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:55-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:55-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:57-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:58-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:58-59 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:59-18 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:59-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:57-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:57-35 Hai 19:57-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:58-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:59-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:59-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:00-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:00-34 Hi. 20:00-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:01-20 Rp? 21:34-52 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:13-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:13-45 Hey tw 22:14-18 Hi. 22:14-45 Roleplay? 22:15-11 Hello? 22:15-19 Are you there? 22:15-53 Oh, Srry, my phones glithcing 22:16-07 It wasnt letting me respond 22:16-10 Oh. 22:16-26 Roleplay? 22:16-31 Sure 22:16-45 Okay, so Lloyd proposed to Harumi. 22:16-51 A different one or our previous one 22:17-00 The one we did yesterday. 22:17-08 Oki 22:18-48 So Lloyd proposed... 22:18-55 Yeet 22:19-07 Alright 22:19-16 Jade: in so happy for them 22:19-28 Luna: Me too! 22:19-56 Lloyd: kisses harumi on the cheek) 22:20-00 Store owner: Um, are you guys gonna leave? 22:20-09 Harumi: 0-0 22:20-27 Luna: (In head: YEEEEEEEEEEEE) 22:20-38 Jade: oh, yea, we should go. (Walks out) 22:20-50 Luna: (Walks out of store) 22:20-59 Lloyd: kinda embarrasses 22:21-02 Harumi: (Same as everyone else) 22:21-29 Jade: (is holding onto coles sholder and jumping up and down) 22:21-30 Harumi: (Kisses Lloyd back) 22:21-40 Lloyd: (blushes) 22:21-54 OOC: This is the cutest ship moment I have ever seen XD 22:22-05 OOC: agreed XD 22:22-23 Cole: looks at jade and just smiles) 22:22-43 Kai: (Replays in his mind what he just saw) E- 22:22-54 Luna: Don´t. Ruin it. 22:23-02 Kai: 0-0 Fine. 22:23-11 Jade and cole at the same time: no, Kai. 22:23-28 Kai: I already said fine, geez. 22:23-28 Jade: alright, so... 22:24-23 OOC: So they go back to the monestary??? 22:25-14 OOC: the monestery?! Its... Uh... Burned down... 22:25-23 OOC: Oh, right.... 22:25-31 OOC: RIP monestary XD 22:25-46 OOC: the go back to the destinies bounty then XD 22:25-51 OOC: Yeah XD 22:26-19 Omg nuuu I got 22:26-23 Gtg 22:26-27 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 22:26-31 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 22:26-47 I have to go to the store ;-; 22:26-58 When will u come back ;-; 22:28-02 ;-; probably in an hour, maybe hour and a half 22:28-10 WAIT 22:28-16 Yes? 22:28-20 Can you type and go to the store? 22:28-46 I can, but I won't respond fast 22:28-51 Okay. 22:29-00 Good luck ;-; 22:29-08 ;-; 22:29-34 Tell me when you´re there ;-; 22:29-36 XD but I may get a ninjagi sat at the store tho : P 22:29-46 YOU CAN GET THOSE?! 22:29-56 Sometimes 22:29-57 GEEZ, i´ve missed a lot XD 22:30-10 XD 22:30-23 Okay, continuing the rp 22:30-27 Oki 22:30-37 (At the Bounty) 22:30-49 Harumi: (Kinda nervous) 22:31-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:31-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:32-27 Ooc: omg XD I forgot about Caleb 22:32-36 OOC: XD 22:32-57 OOC: So, you´re controlling Jay? or am I controlling him? 22:33-20 OOC: I can do jay if ya want, or you 22:33-32 OOC: Can you do Jay? 22:33-48 OOC: sure 22:33-57 OOC: Okay. 22:34-10 Jay: hey guys! 22:34-19 Jade: hey 22:34-21 Harumi: (Nervously) Hi. 22:34-28 Jay: whatd I miss? 22:34-43 Luna: Oni, Harumi becoming a ghost, Lloyrumi stuff. 22:34-48 Jay: GOD! ITS HARUMI! RUN! 22:34-59 Harumi: -.- 22:35-07 jade: calm down... 22:35-42 OOC: okay, I really try 22:35-46 Gtg 22:35-57 OOC: Aww man... 22:36-02 Bye... 22:36-06 My phones at 10 percent and I have no charger 22:36-11 Bye ;-; 22:36-12 NOOOOOO 22:36-18 Bye ;-; 22:36-28 Ill cya in maybe an hour 22:36-32 Okay 22:36-38 I can wait that long 22:36-44 Bye ;-; 22:37-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:37-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:38-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:39-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:39-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:45-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:45-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:55-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:55-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:58-44 ???